From DE 10 2007 025 800 A1, a device for protecting a hazardous area of a reel changer is known, wherein a secured area for the automatic reel loading of the reel changer extends on a receiving side and/or discharge side at least across the entire width up to the end face side frames, and is substantially delimited on one side by the reel changer and by one or more adjacent units and/or mechanical blocking devices and by one or two access points which are monitored by sensors to prevent undetected access.
From WO 2005/080241 A2 it is known to provide a zone safety device for ensuring occupational safety in the area in which large reels of material are being moved. Proposed in this case is the placement of a perimeter fence at the boundaries of a material reel storage area. To allow reels of material to be transported into or out of the storage area, a transfer lock can be provided in the zone safety device. In the transfer lock area, a preferably contactless zone safety device is proposed, which can be implemented, for example, by means of photoelectric sensors or ultrasonic sensors. Arranging sensors of these types at different heights allows complex scanning routines to be achieved, so that, for example, reels of material can pass through the transfer lock without problems, whereas an unauthorized passage through the sensor paths triggers an alarm and/or halts the movement of the material reels, in order to prevent accidents.
EP 1 986 942 A1 relates, for example, to a reel changer having a reel grille for protecting operators in the event of a core burst during operation of the printing press. A control panel for the reel changer is shown on a side frame of the reel changer. The control panel on the side frame of the reel changer is also described, for example, in EP 1 644 191 B1.
DE 295 00 873 U1 discloses an intelligent light barrier for monitoring planar secured areas. To avoid triggering an alarm or a shut-off when a “non-hazardous and pre-programmed” entry occurs, based upon the sequence in which spaced light beams are interrupted and a comparison thereof with a pattern of interruptions that are classified as non-hazardous, a scanning and comparison step prevents a triggering of the alarm or of a shut-off in the case of “non-hazardous” entries.
From DE 10 2004 038 906 A1, a method and a device for detecting moving objects in a monitoring system is known, wherein on the path of transport in front of a light barrier a detection system is provided, by means of which the object to be guided through the light barrier is identified. Passage through the light barrier is permitted based upon this identification.
DE 10 2005 030 829 A1 discloses a light barrier that is tilted in relation to vertical, wherein, on the basis of the sequential interruptions of individual light beams caused by an object passing through, information about the entry of an allowable or non-allowable object is obtained.